Is there truely a Calm between the Storm?
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: 8/12/08 Claudia runs into Nickolas in the park while out running.
1. Chapter 1: Maybe the Start of Something

_GH: 8/12/08 Claudia runs into Nickolas in the park while out running._

* * *

They were talking just as it went on the show, and instead of Claudia telling her father that she'd be on her way when he calls she hangs up. Anthony has someone already fallowing her

and gets pissed she hung up, so he immediately calls the tracker and tells him to fire at Claudia, not kill just fire. Nickolas spots the shooter before she does and leaps at Claudia so she

doesn't get shot. The gun man runs away as they tumble to the ground; thinking he just shot a warning shot but really Nickolas got hit with the bullet in the process of saving Claudia.

They linger for a minute, but then right before Claudia goes in to kiss him, Nickolas gets up. He's eyes go wide noticing the blood on Claudia, she looks down and checks if she's been

shot, and as she looks up realizing it wasn't her Nickolas falls backwards. Claudia immediately fishes for Nickolas' phone because hers got crushed in the process of the fall.

The whole ride to the hospital Claudia's just sitting quietly staring at Nickolas as the EMT's work on Nickolas as he slips in and out of consciousness. **Claudia **in her head, _"How does he _

_know? Daddy always knows, he just always knows, I can't even think of having a single moment of happiness!" _**Nurse Nadine**, "Claudia? Claudia! What happen? Claudia, you have to answer

me we need to know what happen." Claudia snaps out of her thoughts, "What? Oh, we um…We were just talking, then next thing I know Nickolas jumps at me and I fall backwards off

the bench and he has landed on top of me. It happen so quick, I didn't even realize what happen. I…We …didn't know anyone was hurt, it wasn't until his eyes went wide that I knew

something was wrong. I looked down to see what he was starring at, there was blood…" She looks down and notices she's still covered in blood. **Nurse Nadine**, "Then what happened,

what did you do? I mean maybe the shooter was after you and…" Claudia's eyes snap back up with fire in them and Nurse Nadine immediately knows she's said something wrong, "You

think I did this! Nickolas is the only one who I…" Claudia shut her mouth just as quick as she opened it because she realized she was about to actually admit feelings for someone other

than her brother out loud. Claudia shoots up so fast out of her seat she startles Nurse Nadine, "You know what when Nickolas wakes up tell him…Never mind, I um…I have to go." Before

Nurse Nadine even has the chance to interject Claudia is out the hospital door.

It's been two days since the "park incident" and Claudia hasn't even so much as called the hospital to check on Nickolas. It's been driving her crazy not knowing how Nickolas is, whether

he survived, where her brother and that bitch Lulu are. But the one thing she does know is that her father is getting desperate in knowing where Johnny is because daddy's calls seem to

come like every hour and he's even being kind when he calls. The last call he said, "I just want to have a nice family dinner with my only daughter." Claudia laughs just thinking about that

call, but she stops when there's a knock at the door. She exit's the bathroom in her robe, headed for the door and was shocked with the people she found on the opposite side of the

door. **Nanny,** "I'm sorry, he insisted we come here. I don't even believe he truly knows who you are Ms. Zaccarah." Claudia ushers them in and fallows them to the couch, "Spencer what

are you doing here? I don't think your daddy will appreciate you making your nanny go…" Spencer jumps up and looks as if he's about to cry, "but I had to find you! I heard you and daddy

talking one day, so I remember your name and you didn't even let daddy tell you what to do. I knew that if you didn't let daddy tell you what to do that you'd help me get pass the nurses

to see him." Spencer looks down at the floor, and Claudia pats the couch for him to sit next to her, "Spencer I know you probably really want to see your daddy but if the nurses say you

can't it might be for…" Spencer's started crying and Claudia feels so bad for him, he reminds her of John a little and so she caves, "fine. Just let me go finish getting dressed okay?"

Spencer lights up like a kid on Christmas morning, "Yay! Thank you, thank you! I don't get why Mrs. Elizabeth said you were bad for daddy?" Claudia stops and turns towards him, "she

did, did she?" Spencer shakes his head up and down, "but that's okay because daddy is a prince and I always hear Mrs. Elizabeth say how you're a "my fair" (he means mafia) princess so

you and daddy belong together, like in my books." Spencer's smiling at Claudia, and she smiles back before turning back towards her bedroom.

**Nanny**, "Ms. Zaccarah, I don't think this is a good idea. Mr. Cassidine has specific days for me to take off, and he said he was sorry that he's going to have to depend on me a lot while he

recovers. I could use a break, not that I don't love taking care of young Cassidine, but…" Claudia finishes strapping Spencer in the backseat, "really, it's fine trust me." The nanny doesn't

get much more time to argue because Claudia is now climbing into the driver seat of her car. Claudia was driving and thinking, _"what am I going to do with a kid all day, well that's if I can _

_even sneak him in the hospital room."_ Claudia glances in the mirror to check on Spencer who's in the back singing to himself while reading a book. Claudia is still in a daze when her phone

rings, she looks at the caller id and was glade she did because it's her father, _"no way in hell am I about to let him mess up this feeling right now" _she pushes the ignore button and

continues driving to the hospital.

* * *

_**Hey guys, It's me again! I was watchen some old episodes online last night when I came across this one (8/12/08) I just had to write a fanfic for it. :) So I hope you enjoy, and I'd love feedback of what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Mrs Cassidine

Claudia carries Spencer into the hospital and heads towards the nurses station, She's spotted a young nurse who looks as if she's just graduated and seems gullible enough, "You.

Where is Nickolas Cassidine's room?" **Nurse, **"I um…I think he's just aloud to have family visitors." Claudia flashes a smile, shifts Spencer, and the nurse notices the Sparkling ring on her

left hand, "Oh Mrs. Cassidine I'm sorry he's in room 215, but I don't think he's aloud in the room. I can get a candy striper to watch…" She doesn't even get a chance to finish before

Claudia cuts her off with tears, "You want me to leave my only child here, in the waiting room with someone I don't even know? And just two days ago my husband was shot at, how

could you ask such a thing?" The nurse feels so bad for even suggesting to her to leave her child, "I um…I'm new here I don't even Know what happen, I…I…They just told me his name I

don't know much, I noticed Nurse Nadine spending so much time with him that I thought they had a thing…Oops I mean…." **Claudia**, "It's fine, you didn't know and Nurse Nadine is just a

family friend." Claudia turns on her heels and heads towards room 215. Just outside Nickolas' door Claudia wakes up Spencer, "okay sleepy head, time to wake up." **Spencer , **"I was

really falling asleep, acting is hard." Claudia shakes her head laughing at him as she opens the door to the room. Nickolas looks up from his papers, "Spencer!" Spencer takes off and

climbs onto the bed with his father, "I miss you sooooooo much! They wouldn't let me in, but I knew I could get in with Claudia's help." That was the first time he even noticed that Claudia

was in the room, he smiles up at her, "Hey." Claudia smiles back at him, "hey. I'm sorry, but he's very persistent, like someone else I know." Nickolas smirks at her, "Anyone I know?"

Claudia shrugs her shoulders as she walks to the seat next to his bed, "just this prince I know." Spencer notices the adults in the room obviously like each other, at least that's how the

people in his books and movies act when they like each other.

Claudia watched as Nickolas read to Spencer, who has fallen asleep. Nickolas shifted on the bed to try and make more room and Claudia noticed that it couldn't be comfortable with him in

the bed with Spencer curled up close so she holds her hands up to try and take him, "you want me to…" Nickolas shakes his head, "no I'm fine. So how have you been, besides getting

married. I don't remember getting an invite." Claudia looks down to her left hand that Nickolas is now starring at, "No...I um…It was your son's idea. We needed a way to sneak him in."

Nickolas looks back up, "right, about that…" **Claudia, **" Before you even start, have you seen the face! There's no way you can say no to that face, and if he adds tears." Nickolas and

Claudia are laughing at thoughts of Spencer's puppy dog face when Nurse Elizabeth enters the room, "Nickolas, what are you doing up?" Nickolas and Claudia stop laughing and turn

towards the door, but before he can answer in comes the nurse that Claudia got the room information from, "Oh, Mrs. Cassidine your still here, good. I was just coming to apologies again

about earlier." Claudia and Nickolas snicker a little while Elizabeth sucks in so much air you would have thought she just got the wind knocked out of her, "What are you talking about

Nurse Stephanie, they aren't married?" Nurse Stephanie looks at Claudia and Nickolas for conformation but they just give her a look that says Nurse Elizabeth's crazy, "I…um…well I still

just want to apologies and say good night. So again, sorry and night." Nurse Stephanie may be a bit naive at times, but she's not dumb, she knows when to shut up. Nurse Elizabeth

turns back towards the "couple" in the room, "what's that on your hand?" Nickolas knows he shouldn't but he really is tired of Elizabeth being all "mother hen" towards him so he goes for

it, "honey, you mine as well tell her." Claudia looks at Nickolas surprised at first then she realizes he's playing with Nurse Elizabeth. Claudia puts on her happiest white picket fence smile

and looks at him with twinkling eyes, "are you sure batman? She might just think we just got married for the other thing (she places her hand over her stomach)." Nurse Elizabeth places

a hand over her mouth and rushes out the room. As soon as they are sure Nurse Elizabeth's down the hall they bust into a fit of laughter. **Claudia**, "Why did you do that she looked like

she was going to have a heart attack." Nickolas stops his laughter to look at her, "what can I say, you ware off on people." Claudia smiles at him, "that may not be a good thing batman."

Nickolas smiles back at her and was going to respond but Spencer started to stir, "I guess you should get him back to the nanny." Claudia looks down and Nickolas notices her change,

"what's wrong, what happen, where's…" **Claudia**, "calm down I'm sure your not suppose to be getting worked up. I um sort of…maybe I gave your nanny tonight and tomorrow off."

Nickolas looks at Claudia in shock at first before he finds his voice, "You what! What am I going to do with Spencer for the next two nights, he can't stay here and we defiantly just took

Elizabeth off the babysitting list." Claudia really didn't think this far, "I'm sorry I didn't think, I mean the biggest thing I was thinking about was getting him in to see his father." Nickolas

didn't mean to ruin their good time, and just then is when Spencer decided to wake up. **Spencer**, "daddy what's wrong?" Claudia and Nickolas look at Spencer then at each other, "I um…

nothing Spencer. I was just telling Claudia nanny's number so she can pick you up soon." Spencer looks up at his father with the puppy dog face and Nickolas knows he's about to get

taken for. **Spencer**, "daddy why can't I just stay with princess Claudia? She's great, we had fun, and she cooked me lunch earlier when we thought of a plan to get in here, so she can

cook dinner and even breakfast for me. We can…" Nickolas looks at Claudia then turns back towards Spencer, "Spencer I don't know, I mean "princess" Claudia probably has plans and

you don't have a bag packed and…" **Claudia**, "Nickolas its fine. I don't mine, I mean it is my fault his nanny wont be with him the next two days. I don't mind, and we can stop on the way

home for a couple of things right Spencer?" Spencer leaps off the bed onto Claudia, "I told you she's the best daddy, Please!" Nickolas laughs as he looks from Spencer to Claudia, both

with puppy dog faces, "fine, but just until Wednesday okay. And Claudia seriously if you have any problems let me know because your going to have to be his entertainment, his schools

on break." Claudia and Spencer both have a big grin on their face, "we'll be alright batman don't worry."

Claudia looked into the backseat to find a knocked out Spencer. Just as she was pulling into her parking space her cell phone rang, but she was to busy putting the bags on top of the

trunk to check the caller id, "hello?" **Person on phone**, " So you're not to busy to answer. Why didn't you answer when I called earlier Claudia? I just wanted to check on you, you know to

see how your coping without your brother. By the way have you heard from him?" Claudia wishes so bad that she checked before answering this call, "no daddy I have not heard from

John, but maybe…" **Anthony**, "You lying bitch! I know he's contacted you, and the next time he does you better talk him into coming home or next time I know of a certain Prince you've

been close with is the one I should aim for." Claudia shakes her head as he hangs up and slips her phone into her pocket thinking, "_great. This is just what I needed."_


	3. Chapter 3: Dangerous Games We Play

Claudia rolled over to check the alarm clock thinking, _"6:15! Who the hell's calling me at 6;15 in the morning?" _She sits up in bed to answer the phone, "yes?" **Person on the phone**, "Is that

really how you answer your phone?" Claudia smiles into the phone, "well Nickolas when people tend to call when I'm sleeping yes it is. Why are you calling this early? Is something

wrong?" **Nickolas**, "No, I just wanted to call and say good morning to Spencer." Claudia looks at the clock again, "seriously Nick, it's 6 in the morning why would he be up this early?"

**Nickolas**, "well you are defiantly in for a treat if you don't believe people are up at 6am, especially kids." As If on cue Spence comes barging into Claudia's room, "Morning!" Claudia just

hands the phone over to him and pulls the covers up over her head, "You Cassidine's may be early risers but the rest of the world is not." Spencer giggles at Claudia and heads towards

the living room so he can watch cartoons while talking on the phone. About 40min or so later Spencer comes back into Claudia's room and hops on her bed, "daddy said to let you sleep,

but your phone keeps going off." Claudia sits up and tackles him in a tickle, "is that right? Well then I guess that means I should get up." Spencer shakes his head up and down, "yep. And

you did saw you were going to let me help make breakfast!" Claudia tackles him in another tickle, "hmmm, I did didn't I? Well then I guess we should get started." Claudia grabs her robe

and fallows Spencer to the kitchen.

After breakfast and getting dressed Spencer suggested going to the park So that's where they were when they ran into Elizabeth and her boys. Spencer immediately ran to play, which

left Claudia alone with Elizabeth, "I'm sorry how I reacted to your…good news yesterday. I...um…I mean congratulations." Claudia thanks her and was going to tell her the truth but

Spencer popped up at her with that puppy dog face, "yes Spencer?" Spencer smiled a little more, "Can we have ice cream" he turns towards the ice cream cart for her to fallow where he's

looking, "please?" Claudia looks down at his little face and tries to be strong but breaks, "fine, but your going to have to run this sugar off before we go see your father." He immediately

takes off towards the cart. **Claudia**, _"Nickolas is going to kill me for filling Spencer up on sugar." _Spencer is sitting on the bench next to Claudia swinging his feet eating his ice cream, "are

you and daddy getting me a baby brother or sister?" Claudia nearly chokes, "What? I, um…Spencer what made you ask that?" Spencer looks at her with his eyes of pure innocence, "

that's what happens in my books and movies." Claudia thinks to herself, "_note to self: tell Nickolas his son's way to sheltered. He needs other books and movies besides fairy-tales." _**Spencer**,

"where are you and daddy going to get the baby from? I hope you guys get two, a boy and a girl because I think I'd be an awesome big brother. I will teach them all kinds of things, like

how you taught me how to cook, and how daddy taught me how to read. It's going to be awesome being a big brother, I can't wait! How long do I have to wait, will they be here soon?"

Claudia didn't know how to answer his question, "I…Spencer I think we'll save that for your daddy to answer. Speaking of which, we should get going."

Nickolas looks up when the door opens to revile his visitors, "well, well if it isn't the Cassidine family." Nickolas notices Claudia's expression and body language change, "what's wrong?"

Claudia takes a seat in the chair next to his bed, "nothing, just a long day. You know wake up calls at 6am, cooking with my new sue chef, running into Elizabeth in the park, having a very

early sex talk, going out to lunch, sneaking into the hospital to see you, then we're going to get some movies to watch later." Nickolas' eyes nearly pop out but he regain's composure and

turns to Spencer, "hey Spencer can you go color outside the door for me?" Spencer shakes his head yes, grabs his bag with his coloring book and heads for the door. As soon as the door

closes Nickolas turns back toward Claudia, "What do you mean you had a sex talk with my son, who's way to young for it?" **Claudia**, "I was afraid you caught that. I didn't exactly have a

full on sex talk; He basically asked when we're giving him a couple of siblings." Nickolas looks down because he realizes it's their fault. They are the ones who didn't check if Spencer was

really asleep yesterday. **Nickolas**, "well the good news is: we can take him to dinner tonight and explain why that's not possible. _Yet_." Claudia jumps up and hugs him, totally forgetting

he was injured. Nickolas winces from the pain, "Oh my God Nickolas, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking, I just…" She was cut off by Nickolas pulling her back down towards him for such a

passionate kiss that she forgot what she was apologizing for. Claudia pulls back after the kiss and was about to say something when the door opens. **Nurse Stephanie**, "I'm sorry, I

didn't mean to interrupt. I just…I saw that your son was out here by himself and I figured you were telling your wife the good news so I thought I'd take him for some ice cream in the

cafeteria. Is that okay?" Nickolas shakes his head yes and as soon as the door closes Claudia gathers her things Nickolas, "where are you going? Was it something I…" Claudia turns back

towards him, "I just can't do this Nickolas. You know what my last name means. Hell do you know how scared I was just having Spencer staying with me? I can't do this, so I'm going, tell

Spencer I had a fantastic time with him." Nickolas just watches her leave because he is still in a bit of shock.

Claudia pulled into her parking spot and was still thinking about Nickolas that she didn't even notice when he grabbed her from behind. "Claudia please don't scream, it's just me." As

soon as he let her go she swung around and was going for her gun, but once she saw his face she just pulled him into a big hug, "John, where have you been, where's your crazy

girlfriend, and why'd you come here you know dad's going to know?" He pulled her towards the stairs, "oh wow, yeah I missed you too sis." Claudia pulls him into another hug, "you know

I missed you! I'm just worried; you not only have daddy looking for you but you also have the cops looking for you. It's not safe for you to be here." Johnny starts climbing the stairs, "I

know Claudia, I just…I just had to check on you. I may not have been calling dad but that doesn't mean he hasn't been calling me." Claudia stops outside her door, "John, you know what

ever he threaten to do to me isn't worth this. You shouldn't have come back, especially not now because he is defiantly going to visit me sooner than later." Johnny fallows her in and sits

on her couch, "why, what's wrong Claudia? What happen?" She brings them both a drink, "nothing, nothing I can't handle that is." Johnny gets up shaking his head, "I wish you would

just ask for help before things get out of hand." Claudia walks over to him, "really John I'm fine. Now, where are we going to hide you because as much as I would love for you to stay

here it's to easy for everyone to find you here." Johnny walks towards his room, "yeah but tonight I'm to tired to run and hide so we'll have to discuses that tomorrow over one of your

famous breakfasts." Claudia smiles at him and heads towards her own room to change for bed. Johnny's not even in his room 5min before he notices the toys, kids clothes, and books all

over his room, "Claudia?" She comes running into the room thinking something is wrong, "What? What's wrong, what happened?" Johnny holds up one of the teddy bears, "care to

explain, are you…?" Claudia laughs at him, "no John you are not going to become an uncle any time soon. Those are just Spencer's." Now he looks even more interested, "Spencer, as in

Spencer Cassidine, Nickolas Cassidine's son?" Claudia takes the teddy bear from him, "yeah, he was kind of staying here for awhile." She tries to leave it at that, but she should have

known Johnny wouldn't. Johnny fallows her into her room, "why? And I thought you said nothing was going on with you guys?" John takes a seat in her car and as she pulls her hair back

he notices her left hand, "WHAT THE HELL CLAUDIA? What's that on your hand? For nothing to be going on with you two that sure says a hell of a lot!" Claudia looks at her hand, "_shit, I _

_forgot about that." _Claudia sits on her bed facing him, "John, we…" Johnny's to mad he doesn't even let her get her sentence out, "Fuck Claudia, please don't tell me you didn't get

married?" Now she's upset, "I didn't but if you'd let me finish my dame sentence you would know that." Nether one of them got to say anything else because the doorbell rang and both

their facial expressions changed from anger to fear. Fear of who would be on the other side of that door.

Claudia went to answer the door and was holding her breathe the whole time, until she saw who it was, "Oh, Nickolas it's just you." Nickolas felt a little hurt, but he didn't get to respond

because Spencer beat him with a swift kick to Claudia's shin. **Nickolas**, "SPENCER! Why did you do that?" Spencer just burst into a ball of tears, "you left me! You didn't even say goodbye,

are you mad at me?" Claudia knelt down to his level, "I'm sorry Spencer. I didn't mean to, I wasn't mad at you I just had to get home." Spencer looks up at her with teary eyes, "why?"

And on cue in walked Johnny, "sorry little man, that was my fault." Spencer looked from Johnny back to Claudia. Claudia had the feeling she better try to explain or risk getting another

kick from a tiny but strong little man, "Spencer this is my little brother. He was away for awhile and I missed him so much he came back to visit.?" Spencer looked at Johnny again but then

turned back to Claudia, "okay. I guess if my new little brother or sister went away and I hadn't seen them for awhile I'd hurry to them too." Nickolas thought this was as good enough

time as any to explain the sibling thing to him, "Spencer you aren't getting a brother or sister any time soon you know that right?" **Spencer**, "I know you and Claudia have to go get him,

and I know it'll take a long time to bring him back, but I'll be a big boy daddy. But you have to go now, because I don't know how long I can last without you or Claudia here with me."

They all went to go sit on the couch and Johnny excused himself to go to bed, but really he went to the hall where he could listen.

It was about an hour later and Nickolas and Claudia still didn't get through to Spencer. According to him Claudia and his daddy where going to get him a new brother or sister, period. So

they where about to give up when Spencer crawled into Claudia's lap facing Nickolas, "can we just stay here tonight daddy? I'm so sleepy." Claudia smirked, _"got to give it to the kid, he'd _

_make a great little con artist." _Nickolas gets up shaking his head, "no Spencer we only came over so you could talk to Claudia and get your stuffed bear. We can't leave aunt Lulu alone at

home." Spencer pulls his face on him, and Claudia bust out laughing, "Nickolas it's fine. You guys can take my bed." Nickolas shakes his head, "no we are the one's who came

unannounced, we will sleep out here on…" Spencer jumps up," I got it! You and daddy can sleep in your room and I'll sleep right here! It'll be like I'm camping, Please daddy can I camp

out right here?" Nickolas was about to protest but Claudia spoke first, "Batman, he's right you should be in the bed. You just got out of the hospital, I'll stay out here with him." Claudia

heads to the closet with spare sheets and brings some back for Spencer to make up the couch for him while Nickolas has already said good night and is heading for her bedroom.

It was about 2am when Nickolas heard the bedroom door open, he looked up and saw Claudia standing there. **Claudia**, "you didn't tell me Spencer kicks in his sleep." Nickolas laughs a

little and then pulls back the covers for her, "I tried to worn you, but you seem to have corrupted my son in the short time he's gotten attached." Claudia crawls into the bed facing him,

"what do you mean?" **Nickolas**, "oh I don't know, maybe the way he's learned to use that pathetic puppy dog face a lot more, or how stubborn he is to get his way." Claudia, "Hey! No

way he defiantly got that stubbornness from you, Mr. Cassidine." They laugh a bit together, and then they were both starring into each others eyes and both leaned in and ended up in

this mild make out session that would have gone further if Claudia didn't pull back, "Nickolas. I already told you I can't do this." **Nickolas**, "yes, but you have yet to tell me why you can't?"

Claudia turns her body around, "It's just to dangerous." Nickolas who is now facing her back, "what's to dangerous?" **Claudia**, "my world." Nickolas was going to push it further, but he

decided that this was a topic that need to be discussed when they could argue it out. And with Spencer and Johnny asleep rooms away, this was defiantly not the time.


	4. Chapter 4: Family?

Claudia woke up wrapped up in Nickolas' arms, "_he doesn't give up_" as she unwrapped herself she glanced at the clock, "8:30, how did they both sleep through hurricane Spencer?"

Claudia looked back to make sure Nickolas was still asleep, he was so she continued toward the kitchen where is found why they slept through hurricane Spencer, "you found a new

friend I see." Johnny and Spencer both looked up from breakfast smiling, "what can I saw he's pretty cool." Claudia and Johnny laugh at Spencer's reply but both stop when the door bell

rings. Johnny must know his sister all to well because the next thing she knows he's telling Spence how cool it'd be to eat breakfast in bed. Claudia sends him a soft thank you and then

goes to answer the door. Claudia opens the door, "should have known daddy would send one of his goons soon enough." **Rick**, "aw now Claudia if I remember correctly that's not what

you were calling me to long ago." Claudia shuts the door, "_yeah Rick let yourself in. _What are you doing here? I already told daddy I don't know where Johnny is, and if I knew I wouldn't

tell you two." Rick steps closer to her and places his arm around her waist, "maybe I'm here for something else." Claudia struggles to get out of his grip but does and steps back, "Rick I'm

over you. You should have known you wouldn't have been able to keep me. I was just using you for information." She tried to step away as he reached out to grab her again but this time

he caught her left arm and pulled her in, "well maybe I'm not done being used" he pulls her into a kiss, and as she struggling she could have sworn she saw someone enter the room.

"Rick, maybe you aren't getting the hint: whatever you two had is over." Rick turns around to face the speaker but then turns back around to face Claudia, "really, Cassidine? You could do

better, but it's nice to confirm the rumors." And Rick just walks out leaving a pissed off Claudia, "Why the hell did you step in Nickolas, that was just a trap! He still thinks I have no idea

where John is, that was just to confirm us! Do you know what daddies going to do with this information? This is what I was talking about, this is why we can't…" Nickolas steps closer and

pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Claudia pushes down her feelings and pulls back, "you guys have to go."

It has been an hour since Nickolas and Spencer have left and Johnny was surprised to see his sister come out into the living room as if nothing happened, "Claudia do you want to talk."

Claudia sits next to Johnny, "yeah. So we have to find a place to hide you that daddy and his men won't be able to find you. I was thinking…" Johnny shakes his head, "Claudia that's not

what I'm talking about and you know it." Claudia gets up to get a drink, "I know John, and I thank you but I don't want to. Now I was thinking of asking Morgan for help." Johnny looks at

his sister as if she's crazy, "why do you think Jason Morgan would help?" Claudia smiles at him, "you just let me worry about that." Claudia's heading for the door but John stops her,

"Claudia, what are you going to do?" Claudia turns her head back towards him, "don't worry John I keep telling you Jason's a big softy."

Jason opens the door to revile someone he was defiantly not expecting, "What do you want Claudia?" Claudia lets herself in and sits on his couch, "aw is that a way to teat someone who

could have taken you out multiple times but saved your life instead." Jason shuts the door and walks over so he's facing her, "what are you talking about now?" Claudia gets up and

walks around the couch to him, "oh you know when we were quarantined together." Jason steps back, "yeah and?" Claudia sits back down, "well the way I see it, you owe me." Jason

uncrosses his arms, "fine. What do you want in return?" Claudia looks up into his eyes, "I need somewhere to hide someone from my father?" **Jason**, "why doesn't the prince live on his

own island, and even own a country he can flee to?" Now Claudia looks confused, "What, what are you talking about?" **Jason**, "aren't you talking about Nickolas and Spencer? I herd

about the wedding. Oh wait you mean you and the baby?" Now Claudia's really confused, "what the hell are you talking about, their fine. And what baby and wedding, Oh shit…Where did

you hear that from?" Claudia gets back on task, "I um, never mind about that. I need somewhere to hide my brother." Jason looks off in to the distance and then turns back towards her,

"fine, done but after this we're even. Now for the other matter, your crazy ass father better not so much as lay a hand on Spencer." Claudia gets up and heads for the door, "yeah, I'm

working on that but it doesn't help with people spreading things all over town so you might want to tell Elizabeth to keep her mouth shut." With that said she walked out the door, she

need some air because if Jason heard about her "marriage and baby" her father certainly had.

Claudia has been walking along the docks for the past 10min before she got on the boat, "_what the hell am I doing! I'm going to just turn around when this boat stops and go back to the _

_main land, this is crazy. I can tell him on the phone. No you can't Claudia, because you wont. So suck it up and go tell him. Yeah I mean it's not every day you get news that your psycho father _

_hears your "already married and having his first grandchild," which I'm not." _Claudia walks up to the door and rings the bell, "_I must be in serious thought if I didn't even noticed I'm here."_

**Butler**, "Master Nickolas is in his office." Nickolas looks up expecting Lulu or Spencer, "Hey, I thought you were still mad at me for…" Claudia sits on the couch, "I wasn't mad…I just, never

mind. I just came to let you know to watch out, my father knows or well he thinks he knows." Nickolas sits next to her, "knows what?" She looks up into his eyes, "the whole where

married and expecting lye we told Elizabeth who obviously has a big mouth." Nickolas shrugs it off and scoots closer, "so you think since he already knows…" Claudia shoves him laughing

but remembers he was shot recently, "Oh shit Nickolas I'm sorry," He places a hand over where he was wounded faking hurt and it worked like a charm because the next he knows

Claudia is closer and pulling at his shirt to check it. **Claudia**, "I'm so sorry, let me see…" She was stopped mid-sentence because Nickolas took their closeness as the perfect opportunity to

pull her into a kiss. Claudia knew she should have pulled back, but Nickolas was defiantly breaking down her walls of self control. Claudia was breathing heavier now, "Nick…olas" She

tried to stop him but the things his tongue were doing to her mouth and neck stopped her. She tried again, but when her hands betrayed her and found their way to the inside of his shirt

she gave in.

Claudia's on the couch putting her shoes on, "Nickolas we shouldn't have done that." But before he can respond in burst Spencer, "CLAUDIA! When did you get here, why didn't you say

hi? Why are you putting on your shoes, where are you going, you have to stay I missed you." Claudia stayed strong, "Spencer I'm sorry, I have to go check on my brother. But how about

me and you and the park this weekend?" Spencer shakes his head in agreement and then turns towards Nickolas, "can daddy come too? And aunt Lulu?" Claudia didn't get to answer

because Nickolas beat her to it, "Spencer I have a lot of work to do, and besides I think the park and ice cream treats are just for you and Claudia. Okay?" Spencer shakes his head up

and down, and then goes to hug Claudia again, "okay, but then can I stay the night with Claudia because it'll save time to get to the park and" he turned back to Claudia, "you make the

best breakfast!" Claudia looks to Nickolas for conformation, he nodes that it's okay, "I will see you Friday then." Claudia leaves and stops to get her and John some food. **Claudia**,

"Johnny!" He comes out the back, "that was a long convosation you had with Morgan if it lasted all day." Claudia sits down the food and sits on the couch, "I also went to see someone

else. I brought food, and movies. Remember when we use to stay up all night watching movies, just…" Johnny is now sitting next to her, "yeah I do, but I also remember how you use to

talk to me when things where wrong." Claudia smiles at her brother, "you were always the smart one. I went and saw Nickolas after Jason. It seems Rick isn't the only one with a big

mouth. Nurse Elizabeth seems to be telling the whole town about me and Nickolas, and so I'm sure daddy knows, which is all the more reason I'm glade I went to Jason for help." Johnny,

"and what happen when you told Nickolas that he's probably a wanted man by our psycho of a father?" Claudia pushed play on the movie, "we slept together. Then Spencer came in,

which you guys have a play-date Friday night and then I do Sat. morning." Johnny looks at his sister, "Wait what! You slept with Nickolas Cassidine? I thought you two weren't…" Claudia

takes her shoes off to get more comfortable, "we're not, it just happened. I never tried so hard in my life not to sleep with someone." Johnny laughs at her, "okay, um I'm glade your

talking about your feelings finally, but I never want to hear about my sister having sex. So as far as I'm concerned, you are still a virgin." Now Claudia burst into a fit of laughter, "John. We

both know that's…" He cuts her off, "nope, you're a virgin. Now lets just watch these movies." Claudia laughs a bit more and then turns her attention to the movie.

It was 4am and Claudia woke up to the phone ringing, "what the hell?" **Person on the phone**, "Really, that's how you answer your phone?" Claudia glances over at the clock, "What the

hell, Jason its 4am." **Jason**, "Yes but I thought you'd like to know that I've been thinking of somewhere to hide your brother and the best place I've come up with is a place that's good for

you and him. And I don't know why you didn't think of it yourself." Claudia sits up now, "Okay, and this mystery place is?" **Jason**, "If he hides out at Nickolas' then it seems like a win win

for you both, and your father, or even the cops can't get to him without you knowing because you can put people at the docks to know who's visiting." Claudia thought about it for a

minute, it is a great place, but it is defiantly not going to help her with the Nickolas situation she's having, "thank you Jason, and now I guess we can go back to hate each other." Jason

laughs a little, "I don't exactly hate you Claudia, we're just…we are born enemies." Claudia hangs up and then dials Nickolas, "I know it's early I just…Jason gave me the best place to

hide Johnny but I'm going to need your help." Nickolas agrees and so Claudia gets dressed and goes to wake Johnny up, "John. Johnny, get up." Johnny sits straight up in bed, "What,

what happen, what's wrong?" **Claudia**, "nothing, just get up and packed. Jason's found somewhere for you to hide."

Nickolas was walking Claudia to the door, "Claudia, you should just stay for a couple of hours. I mean…Spencer's going to be pretty upset you stopped by and didn't stay long enough to

say hi." Claudia stops reaching for the door knob, "I um…Nickolas thank you for letting my brother stay here. I'll see you later to pick up Spencer." Nickolas just watches her go, _"ha, letting _

_Johnny stay? It's not like he had much choice once Lulu found out. And Spencer is going to be thrilled once he sees him." _Instead of going back to sleep Nickolas went upstairs to Spencer's

room and packed his overnight back, then went downstairs but was stopped on the stairs by Johnny, "don't stop trying. She doe's want to be with you, she's just afraid." Nickolas shakes

his head in agreement and then kept on towards his office.

It's now a little after 5pm and Claudia and Spencer are just finishing dinner when the door bell rings. Spencer runs to the door thinking his daddy finished his work and came for a visit, but

he was met with someone else, "hello?" The man on the other side of the door smiles back at him, "hello, and you must be Spencer." Spencer continues smiling and was about to let him

in when Claudia comes up behind him, "hey Spencer why don't you go get ready for your bath okay." Anthony's assistant pushes him in, "so this is why your not busy trying to bring my

son home? Your to busy playing mommy to some brat!" Claudia turns back to make sure Spencer's not in the room, "No daddy, I'm not looking for John because I don't need to. He doesn't

hate me, he actually calls me." Claudia goes to get a drink to cover up her mistake, "_shit, he wasn't suppose to know he's been contacting me._" Anthony's face could say a thousand things,

"You lying bitch, I knew you knew! Where is he?" Anthony's grabbed hold of her arm, making her drop her glass. As she bent down to pick it up Spencer came in, "Claudia?" She turns

back to him, "I'm fine. Where we to loud?" he shakes his head, "I'm sorry. Why don't you go pick a book and I'll be in soon to read it okay." Spencer just shakes his head, and goes back

towards the room. Once he seems out of ear shoot She snaps right back, "daddy, you should go." Anthony smirks at her, "I was just having a conversation. Don't worry when I'm done

you can go finish playing mommy to the little prince." Claudia picks up the glass and starts to fix her another and then faces her father who's got this crazy happy expression on his face. 

**Anthony**, "do you really think you should be drinking that?" Claudia looks at the glass then back up at him, "why not daddy?" Anthony snaps at his assistant who pushes him towards the

door but stops for him to say a few things before he leaves, "because it's not good for my grandchild."

Claudia got Spencer to bed, and now she's in the living room with a whole bottle of Jack when the door bell rings. Claudia, "_who the fuck could this be now! Haven't I had enough visitors for _

_one night._" She opened the door to find Nickolas on the other side of the door, "hey." Nickolas lets himself the rest of the way in, "that's all you have to say, you sounded pretty upset

when you called." Claudia looked at him strange, "I called?" Nickolas looks at her and then surveys the room, "yeah, but I'm guessing that was when you started with Jack." Claudia steps

closer to Nickolas and starts kissing his neck, "maybe…it…was…just a…ploy to…get…you…here." Nickolas wanted so bad to give in, but he didn't, "Claudia your drunk." Claudia was

undoing his shirt buttons, "So." And before Nickolas got a chance to respond in Spencer, "_he sure knows when to interrupt_, Hey Spencer." Spencer, "Daddy! You came, are you staying for a

sleep over too?" Claudia, "I'm trying to persuade him." Nickolas looked at Claudia then turned back to Spencer, "Um Spencer why don't I tuck you back in." Spencer races towards the

room to beat his dad. By the time Nickolas comes back into the living room Claudia is knocked out on the couch, so he goes to pick her up and put her in her own bed.

The next morning Nickolas wakes up to Spencer directly in his face, "Morning Daddy!" Nickolas, "morning Spencer. You know what, you should go wake up Claudia." Nickolas knows it's

wrong, but it's going to be funny. And just as he predicted it was hilarious hearing Claudia groin as Spencer jumps on Claudia in the process of waking her up singing his "wake up its

morning" song. **Claudia**, "Nickolas!" Nickolas stands in the doorway of her room smiling, "yes?" Claudia throws a pillow his way, "your mean." Nickolas is now in the room holding Spencer,

"whatever do you mean? I thought you loved the Spencer morning song?" Spencer jumps out of his fathers arms and lands on Claudia, "yeah I thought you loved my song?" Claudia sits

up and starts tickling him, "I do, but I am defiantly not use to them." Spencer is trying to escape the tickles, "okay, okay I give! I'm sorry! I won't jump on your bed any more to wake you

up, I surrender!" Claudia stops, "good. Now who is going to help me cook breakfast?" Spencer jumps off the bed, running for the kitchen, "me, me! I am!" Claudia laughs at him, grabs her

robe but stops at Nickolas, "I'm sorry about last night. But I'm glade you stayed." He shakes his head in acknowledgment and fallows them to the kitchen. Nickolas is covered in flour

watching Claudia set the table, "so this is why he enjoys cooking with you?" **Claudia**," What can I say, you have to get messy for it to be fantastic."

After they ate, cleaned the kitchen and themselves they headed to the park. Claudia and Nickolas were sitting on the bench watching Spencer play when she spotted her, "Is this the only

place she hangs out?" Nickolas looks at her like what but then knows who she's talking about once he spots her, "you do realize the park is the place kids love to play right." Claudia

smacks his arm, "oh really?" **Elizabeth**, "Hi, Nickolas and Claudia. How's married life?" Nickolas grabs Claudia's hand, "It couldn't be greater. If you'll excuse us we have some baby

shopping to do." Claudia walks off with him still holding his hand and leans closer to him, "why'd you do that?" Nickolas shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Why not, everyone already

knows, why not." They've reached Spencer who was not at all happy their park time got cut short, "but why are we leaving? We just got here, and we didn't even have ice cream yet."

Nickolas bent down to his level to try and calm him but Spencer just grabbed onto Claudia's legs. Claudia looked over at Nickolas for help on what to do and when he didn't offer any

assistance she just picked him up and held onto Nickolas' hand with her free hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Daddy Knows Best

Claudia storms into her fathers office, "where the hell is my stuff old man?" Anthony looks up from his desk, "what are you talking about my darling daughter?" **Claudia**, "You know what

I'm talking about daddy. Where is all my stuff from my house, where…" Anthony, "This is your home! And I think it's best you live here, it's not safe you living by yourself without a man to

protect you." **Claudia**, "daddy why are you doing this? You spent my entire life trying to get rid of me, and all of a sudden you want me here. I know, this is just your way of trying to get

me to tell you where John is?" Anthony comes from behind the desk, "No Claudia, I know my son will come home. I'm doing this to protect you, and my grandchild of course." Claudia,

"there is NO baby! Nickolas and I are just friends, there's nothing going on between us!" Anthony smiles one of his evil smiles, "Good, than my plan to get your brother home will go off

without a hitch. That is if you stop whoring yourself around town." Claudia looks at her father in discuses, "what plan is that daddy?" Anthony heads back towards his desk, "that's for me

to know you to find out later."

Claudia's sitting on the dock talking to Johnny on her phone, "so your telling me I should just suck it up and stay with him? John you've spent your whole life trying to get away from the

family, why would you suggest staying there?" John lets out a breath of frustration, "Claudia I wouldn't suggest anyone stay there, especially not you. It's just right now this is the only

way we can get close enough to know what he's planning, and it'll keep me, and the Cassidine's safer knowing dad's moves." Claudia gets up off the bench and starts heading towards

the bar, "fine, but I'm going to need to be drunk when I go back there." Johnny laughs at her, "Claudia please be safe." **Claudia**, "Always. Night John." Claudia walks into the bar and

immediately spots Jason, "hey Morgan want to play me in a game of pool?" **Jason**, "Claudia what are you doing here?" **Claudia**, "what is there some law that says I can't go to a bar to

hang out?" Jason picks up a cue stick, "No, but I'll save the pain of losing because you look like you've already had a night." Claudia breaks the balls, "Who said I will be the one losing?"

After a few more games of pool and a lot more drinks Jason starts to let his guard down a bit and really talk, "so won't your new husband wonder where you are, or does he already

know that the mafia princess stays out late?" Claudia downs another drink, "A) Nickolas does know about my "family business" and B) Nickolas and I aren't married! It was just something

we told Nurse Elizabeth because Nickolas was tired of her being all mother hen towards him." Jason finishes his beer, "So it was basically a lie that got out of hand?" Claudia shakes her

head, "yep. A lie that we both can't seem to get out of now." **Jason**, "So what does dear old daddy think of this? He knows right?" Claudia looks down a bit, "yeah he knows. He probably

thought I was worth something for awhile, when he thought he might be getting an heir he could groom for the business." **Jason**, "And now?" Claudia downs another drink, "Now? Now

I'm back to useless slut who has to constantly watch her back from her own father." Jason lifts her head back up to look in her eyes, "Claudia your not a slut, a little premisscus yes, but

not a slut. And you always have useful information." Claudia smiles at him, and brings her head closer to kiss him softly, "It's not true, but thank you for saying so." Jason brings her back

for another kiss, a longer kiss, "yes it is." Colman saw them, and he knew Jason was going to kill him in the morning for giving him that room key, but they both seemed like they could use

a little "let out."

The next morning Jason woke with a huge headache and somebody wrapped up beside him, "what the hell did I do last night?" He heard her before he saw her, "Shhhhh, it's to early!"

Claudia, "wait, what, who's that?" Claudia looked over to the other side of the bed, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" **Jason**, "Me, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Claudia

stumbles to get up while wrapping the sheet around herself because she also noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes, "What the fuck Jason? What did we do, and Where the hell are my

clothes?" Jason now has his pants on, "Ok calm down, I…okay we were at Colman's playing pool, drinking, aw fuck!" **Claudia**, "what, what aw fuck? What happened, we didn't?… Oh fuck,

daddy is going to kill me, well he might kill you first so that'll give me some time to…" Jason's pulling his shirt over his head, "oh gee thanks. Okay, this is fine, we can deal with this.

Everything is fine, we'll just act like this never happened and no one has to know, deal?" Claudia looks at him for a second then shakes her head in agreement, "so much for not being a

slut."

Claudia tried to tip toe into the house, up the stairs but no such luck. **Anthony**, "Claudia what are you doing just getting home?" Claudia stops on the stairs to face her father, "I'm not

daddy, I went for a run." Anthony, "dressed like that? Ha, I think not. You said their was nothing going on with you and that Cassidine…" **Claudia**, "there's not daddy…" **Anthony**, "there

better not because I've got plans for you." Claudia steps down to sit on the step in front of her father, "and what kind of plans daddy? You plan on pimping me out to your business

partners?" SMACK, Claudia puts her hand on her face where Anthony just struck her and ran up the stairs. Anthony yelled up the stairs to her, "Change into something less sluty, we have

guess coming over for dinner!"

Claudia was soaking in the bathtub thinking, "If I didn't love you John…" In the middle of her thoughts the door opened and in walked none other than the scum himself, "what do you

want Rick?" Rick watches her closely as she pulls the towel off the rack to cover her body in the tub, "Aw, why so shy all of a sudden?" Claudia, "You can stop fantasizing, because you will

never have this again." Rick steps closer and binds down to be eye level, "never say never, you'd be amazed at the things people would do to get rid of blackmail." Claudia shifts a bit,

"what the hell are you talking about Rick you don't have anything on me." Rick gets up and heads towards the door, "Oh really, so a certain someone wasn't spotted leaving the rooms at

Colman's this morning?" Rick stopped at the door, "Like I said, never say never. Oh and dinners ready" Claudia sunk down into the water, "Can things get any worst!"

**Anthony**, "well it's lovely of you to join us finally Claudia." Claudia smiles at her father and takes a seat next to Rick, "well daddy this dinner was a bit short notice, so I didn't have much

time." Anthony let it go because he's going to need her for this plan to work, "well now that my daughter is hear we can discuss business." Claudia looks at him like he's grown two heads

or something, "he never lets me sit in on anything related to business." **Anthony**, "So I figured threatening your life isn't enough to get John to come home, so here is the deal

Corinthos…" That was the first time Claudia even noticed Sonny was in the room let alone at the table. **Anthony**, "I will give you my business to run as you please, and out of good faith

you will marry my daughter." Claudia choked on her water, "What the hell daddy? You can't just marry me off! What the hell is wrong with you?" Claudia storms off leaving the house not

having a particular designation in mind. **Sonny**, "She's right, and this wasn't part of the deal I'm not marrying Claudia." **Anthony**, "You will if you want my power, and you do. I can see it in

your eyes."

Claudia was knocking on Jason's door before she knew it, "Jason I know your home so…" Jason opens the door right when she was mid knock, "What?" Claudia lets herself in, "What?

Why don't you give Sonny his business back so he doesn't have to take my father's insane deal, that's what!" Jason pours her a drink, "no thanks don't you remember what happen the

last time we had a couple of drinks." Jason shakes his head in agreement and before he got to speak Claudia was at the door again, "fix this!" Jason stared at the door and then downed

both drinks, "what the hell just happened?"

Claudia got back home a few minutes after she left Jason's. Anthony stopped her on the stairs, "So whoring around with that prince isn't enough, you have to and FUCK my enemies!"

Claudia, "daddy I told you there is nothing going on with me and Nickolas, and since when is he your enemies?" She turns to go up the stairs but stops when he continues, "You dam well

who I'm talking about, Jason Morgan! You want to tell me why your sleeping with JASON MORGAN!" Claudia, "daddy, I'm not. I don't know where…" Anthony, "Don't you daddy me! I knew

you where going to grow up and give me hell, your just like your mother!" Claudia, "Your wrong about one thing daddy, I may look like her and act like her, but I will not stay here and

take this bullshit!" Anthony, "Claudia if you leave this house, I will hunt you down and if I find you with that prince I'll kill you, him, and his little brat!" Claudia was upstairs, packing,

waiting for her father to go to sleep and willing herself not to cry, "I'm not that helpless child any more!" Just as she was about to fall asleep her phone rang, "hello?" **Person on phone**,

"hey, just checking on you. Haven't heard from you in awhile." Claudia sits up in bed, "John you have the best timing I swear." **Johnny**, "What did dad do now?" **Claudia**, "Oh, you mean

besides try to marry me off to Sonny Corinthos, Threaten to kill me, Nickolas and Spencer if I even think of leaving?" Johnny sighs into the phone, "Claudia this isn't worth it. I'm just going

to come…" **Claudia**, "Don't you dare finish that sentence John! You will stay where you are, I can handle daddy." **Johnny**, "Claudia you shouldn't have to handle this, and you shouldn't

have to alone." Claudia lays back down, "but I'm not alone John. I have you, Nickolas, Jason, and even Spencer." **Johnny**, "Wait, I thought you and Jason where even now that he helped

me. What's going on with you and Jason?" Claudia, "John it's been a really long day, I just want to sleep okay. But hey, thanks for checking on me." Johnny, "Night Claudia." She murmurs

something that sounds like night, and hangs up as she drifts to sleep.

The next morning Claudia woke up to Jason sitting across from her, "How'd you get in, wait never mind. What are you doing here?" Jason puts down the magazine, "what I can't just

come over for some light reading?" Claudia chuckles at him and sits up. Jason, "okay, the truth is your brother called me worried, and how'd he get my number?" Claudia shrugs her

shoulders, "I don't know, but he is a Zaccarah, and when we want something we usually get it.?" Jason, "so want to tell me why he called worried, and why he threatened my life?

Something about better not screw over his sister?" Claudia sits up even more, "He called last night and it just so happens he caught me just after a fight with daddy. Oh by the way,

Someone saw us leave Colman's the other day and daddy knows, so that's another good reason you shouldn't get caught here. I'm going to get dressed and I'll met you at your place."

Jason agrees and heads out the same way he came in.

Claudia knocks on the door once and then it opened, "What are you wearing?" Claudia looks down and her tank top and form fitting Capri's, "what?" Jason moves aside to let her in,

"nothing I've just never seen you in anything but designer." Claudia sits on his couch, "hey are you calling me a snob?…I had no choice, daddy was back from where ever he went and

wanted to know where I was going. I had to tell him something." Jason sits across from her, "so naturally a run, at this hour in the morning?" Claudia lets he hair out of the ponytail it was

in, "hey, you're the one who woke me up with your creepy staring." They've been talking about an hour or so now trying to find a solution to Claudia's many problems when Jason just

asked, "so why don't you just stay with your boyfriend?" Claudia sits down her water, "A) He's not my boyfriend, and B) I can't ask Nickolas that, he's already got my brother over there.

Do you know what my father would do to him if he found out Nickolas has been hiding John all this time?" Jason pours her some more water then sits down, "well Claudia we're running

out of idea's I mean the only other two solutions I have would be for you to either marry Sonny, or move in here with me." Claudia looks at him and then smiles, "That would be so

perfect! Daddy will go crazy, well crazier than norm if I move in here with you. He might hate you more than Nickolas." Jason sits his glass down, "I was just kidding Claudia. We don't

even have room, and we'll be pissing off more than just your father. Sonny's going to think I did this on purpose to mess up his deal with Anthony." **Claudia**, "Well aren't we?" **Jason, **

"Yeah, but…I don't know don't you have enough enemies at the moment, you really want to add Sonny to the list?" Claudia walks over and sits on Jason's lap, "Come on Jason, it could be

fun." Jason picks her up off his lap, "Let me be perfectly clear, if and I mean a big IF we do this there will be ground rules."


	6. Chapter 6: Where things get Tricky pt1

**_Sorry it took me so long to continue guys, had papers due for school. Hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"The jackal understands how stone cold wants to protect vixinelle but why can't she have the pink room? She's a girl." Jason puts down the last box of Claudia's shoes, "Spinelli is this really going to be a problem, because if it…" Spinelli heads for his room, "no. I know you are just doing a good deed." Claudia passes him on the way down and sits next to Jason on the couch, "Jason really I don't mind staying in the pink room I…" Jason takes his head out of his hands, "no, don't mind Spinelli he's always complaining about his room. Nothing new, just a new day." Claudia moves closer to him, "good. So we can take this last box of my shoes up stairs then?" Jason looks at her, laughs, and then heads up the stairs with her shoes.

A few weeks later Jason comes home and finds that his penthouse smells wonderful so he heads toward the astonishing smell and is surprised at who is responsible for it. Jason laughs at the sight before him, Claudia with her hair slicked back, dancing around the kitchen in shorts and a tank top reviling that she's just clearly gotten out of the shower. Claudia turns around to head for the cabinet with the plates and runs smack into Jason, "Oh! I um…If you tell anyone about this I will…I'll…" Jason holds up his hands in defeat, "hey I didn't see you dancing around my kitchen in very short shorts, and a very reviling top. Depending on what you've got there?" Jason smiles and points toward the stove. Claudia gets another plate from the cabinet, "what Jason Morgan trust me enough to eat my cooking, what you don't want someone to test it first? Jason smirks at her and goes to grab the plate, but Claudia pulls it back in a teasing way, "sure I don't want to posin you?" Jason moves closer and reaches up her arm to grab the plate, "my gut is telling me I should risk it." Claudia comes off her tippy toes and moves closer to Jason, "and you always do what your gut tells you to?" Before Jason can answer Claudia has pulled Jason into a kiss, and she was ready for Jason to resist and to shove her back. But the thing that happened was that the plate dropped and shattered, then she was shoved, but not away more towards the counter to which she happily obliged by hopping on top of. The counter helped her gain leverage because she now had her legs wrapped around Jason's waist and was working on his belt when he pulled back. Claudia worked on slowing her breath, "what?" Jason steps back and leans against the opposite counter, "I just…we live together, and you have a boyfriend, and were enemies. I just broke up with Sam for the umpteenth time and I just don't think…" Claudia hops off the counter and reaches for his hand, "A.) I already told you Nickolas and I aren't together, and B.) living together might put us off of the enemies list, and we technically have already been down this road because we've already slept together. And the best thing for a break up is awesome sex with someone else." Jason thinks about it, and then looks down at how little Claudia's wearing, dam Sam, if she and I were still together I wouldn't be sleeping with the enemy. Jason picks up Claudia and heads toward his room with her.

Claudia woke up to Jason shaking her awake, "what?" Jason hands over the phone, "It's for you. How did you not hear the phone ringing?" Claudia rolls over and reaches for the phone, "mmm maybe it's the things you do to me Jason Morgan." Jason rolls back over and tries to go back to sleep while Claudia talks on the phone. **Claudia**, "hello?" **Person on phone**, "Why did I just…you know what I don't want to know. I just called to warn you that dad's planning on marry you off." Claudia gets out of bed and slips on one of Jason's shirts off the floor, "Johnny, I'm fine. I don't plan to marry anyone remember." **Johnny**, "Why aren't you more angry? Wait. You Knew! Claudia what the hell? Why didn't you tell me dad was planning this? Why wont you let me help?" Claudia heads towards the kitchen, was going to get a glass but opted for the whole bottle of whisky instead, "John please let me handle this my way." **Johnny**, "Claudia, please let me…" Claudia takes another swig, "NO John! Let me do this. If I need your help I'll ask. Now I'm going back to sleep and I suggest you do the same." **Johnny**, "wait. What do you want me to tell Nickolas"?" Claudia takes an even bigger swig, shit, "umm…I don't know what your talking about." Johnny sighs into the phone, "Claudia you know what I'm talking about, What am I suppose to tell him about you and Morgan?" Claudia takes another big swig and can tell it's finally starting to hit her, "You know what I'm pretty tired John, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Claudia takes a few more swigs of the alcohol and then heads upstairs to Jason's room, he's asleep on his back so she sits on top of him with her knees on both sides of him. Jason wakes up, "what? Are you okay, what'd John…" Before he could even finish Claudia's kissing her way down his neck but Jason stops her and she looks at him with a bewildered look upon her face, "what, are you going to turn me down?" Jason sits up a bit and still has Claudia on his lap, "What happened?" Claudia removes the shirt she used to go downstairs, "nothing, just came to finish what we started." Jason wanted to give in but he's learned enough about Claudia to know that when she starts closing herself off she's hiding from something, "I know your father was tiring to marry you off to Sonny, and that's why we moved you here. Is he back on to that plan?" Claudia pulls the shirt back on, "apparently he never diverted from the plan. Apparently he's been calling family in for a wedding." Jason looks at her dumbfounded, "so he really is that psycho. Good to know. Okay, well we could…Well… Okay I got it what if we make you unavailable? You and Nickolas already have a thing…" Claudia gets up and heads toward her room but Jason fallows, "what? You want to get out of this don't you? Well this is the only way…" Claudia sits on her bed, "Nickolas wont do it. And any way I don't believe in marriage." Jason binds down in front of her, "you don't mean that?" Claudia scoots up to lean back against the headboard, "don't I? Jason look at the people around me that I've had as examples." Jason sits on the bed facing her, "yeah but you can't let them destroy the way you look at all marriages, and even Nickolas can forgive you for you know, this." He gestures between them, "And if Nickolas has had even a bit of what I have, then he'd marry you on that alone." Claudia smiles and throws a pillow at him, "Not that its any of your business but we've only done that once. So you've had a little more, but even if we hadn't I don't think he'd forgive me. He hasn't talked to me since I told him about the last time, and then to add on us living together. Ha! He probably things all we do is have sex." Claudia looks at Jason who has this silly grin on his face, "what?" Jason snaps out of it, "nothing, just picturing if we were having sex ALL the time." Claudia smacks him again with the pillow. Jason, "hey? What, you're the one who put the thought into my head." Jason ducks the pillow that was about to hit him for the third time, "okay I'll make you a deal: You try Nickolas, and then if he really is as done as you say he is then I'll marry you so your crazy father can't marry you off." Claudia looks at him to see if he's serious, "your serious! Jason I can't…Plus you just want to so Sonny can't get my families business." Jason smirks a little, "Okay, yes it will be an easy smack in the face for Sonny. But really, Claudia your not as bad as you like everyone to believe you are." Claudia checks his face again for seriousness, sticks out her hand and shakes on it.

The next morning Claudia is dressed and out before Jason or Spinelli even wake up. As she knocks on the door, she wonders how to even start such a conversation. "Claudee!" Claudia was thinking so hard how to react to Nickolas that she nearly forgot about Spencer, "hey!" She picks him up and hugs him tight, "I missed you so much. Have you been a good boy?" Spencer shook his head up and down vigorously, "yep! But daddy and uncle Johnny haven't been nice to each other." Claudia walks with Spencer toward the living room, "they haven't have they? Well I guess where going to have to do something about that then, huh?" She heard him before she saw him, "Spencer what did I tell you about answering the door without…I um…hey." Claudia puts Spencer down, "hey. Um…Can we talk?" Nickolas doesn't know what to say at first so he's frozen, "Spencer why don't you go find Johnny for Claudia okay." Spencer doesn't let go of Claudia's hand, "but…I missed her so much, I don't want her to leave without saying good bye. When you guys fight she always leaves without saying good bye." Claudia bends down to Spencer's level, "Spencer who said we fight?" he shrugs his shoulders, "well how about I promise right now that no matter what I can't leave without saying good bye to you and you the same to me?" Spencer holds out his little hand, "deal." Claudia shakes his hand and then heads for the couch as Nickolas closes the door behind Spencer, "what is there to talk about? You had all the answers last time we "talked"." Claudia sighs, "Nickolas come on, don't be like this. What happen to that awesome guy I met and didn't care about the family I happen to be born into?" Nickolas got a drink from the bar, "he's gone. Maybe he left the day you told me you'd be moving in with the man you hate, and yet happen to 'accidentally' sleep with. Or maybe you've come now to finally explain that one to me, because I really don't understand how you 'accidentally' sleep with your enemy." Johnny came in and got the end of the conversation, "Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to break your heart. I'm so glade she told you about last night and you guys are getting it out in the open. Hey Claudia maybe he'll…" Johnny stops once he sees the look on Claudia's face, "Oh shit you didn't tell him did you?" She shakes her head no, and Nickolas looks from her and back to John, "You mean weeks ago?" Johnny stood frozen awhile before speaking, "you know what I'm just going to go ahead and pack. I um…I was thinking I was over staying my welcome anyway." Before John even closes the door he can hear Nickolas, "What is he talking about 'last night' Claudia? Tell me he's talking about a couple of weeks ago?" Nickolas waits for an answer but continues when Claudia doesn't respond, "I really thought your father had you wrong. Everyone told me getting involved with you was a bad idea, that letting you near Spencer let alone letting him get attached would back fire. Boy were they right." Nickolas turns to leave but not before he hears her whisper, "I'm sorry."

Johnny and Claudia have been sitting on the couch of Jason's penthouse for over an hour now without saying a word. Johnny gets up and heads toward the door, "Claudia please call me when your ready to talk. I'll be at the Metro Court." She shakes her head in acknowledgement and curls up into a ball on the couch. When Spinelli came in fallowed by Jason Claudia didn't move, she just simply rolled over to the other side. **Spinelli**, "Perhaps Stone Cold should offer some sort of comfort to vixinelli?" Jason nods in agreement, heads over to the couch and taps Claudia on her shoulder, "I take it Nickolas didn't take the news lightly?" **Claudia**, "I didn't get a chance to even explain! Johnny didn't mean to, he came in at the end of the conversation and he thought I had told him." Claudia sits up, and moves out of Jason's arms, "look at me, this is pathetic" She wipes her eyes, "I guess this means I have to find a new place to hid Johnny, He can't stay at the Metro Court long, Daddy will find him there soon enough." Jason gets up and pulls Claudia with him, "then I guess we should get on with the plan. Spinelli We're going out lets go." Claudia just looks at Jason like he's lost his mind, "we can't…" Jason looks at her and then grabs his coat, "what I didn't think you'd want John to be the witness because then your father would know John's in town." Claudia knew that John's going to be pissed he wasn't going to witness her 'marriage' but if she told him he'd probably try to talk her out of it, so she ignored the voice in her head and fallowed Jason out the penthouse because she knew what had to be done.


End file.
